Cine en los años 1990
El cine teen: Los géneros se actualizan: La ansiedad por obtener dinero fue la nota dominante en el cine estadounidense de la década de los 90. Los estudios sólo aceptaban proyectos con claras posibilidades comerciales, cerrando las puertas a cualquier tipo de película con pretensiones artísticas e intelectuales. Y como los estudios indicaban que la gente joven era mayoritariamente la que acudía a las salas, se pusieron en marcha multitud de títulos dedicados especialmente a ellos. Las películas ambientadas en institutos y universidades estadounidenses, que ya habían tenido éxito en la década anterior, se convirtieron ahora en un autentico género, el denominado cine teen, que obtenía unas recaudaciones más que notables. American Pie, Alguien como tú, El bar Coyote, Fuera de onda, 10 razones para odiarte... fueron sólo algunos de sus exponentes. El realizador Wes Craven aportó una nueva modalidad dentro del género, que se conocería como el terror-teen, es decir, películas de terror protagonizadas por y para jóvenes. Scream abrió un terreno que inmediatamente se vió abonado por una innumerable cantidad de obras similares como: "I know what you did last summer", "Urban Leyend" o "The faculty". [http://www.elmundo.es/especiales/2010/06/cultura/toy_story/index.html 15 años de Toy Story] Selección: Para más información consultar años específicos. 1990 * Danza con Lobos de Kevin Costner. * El Padrino 3 de Francis Ford Coppola. * Ghost de Jerry Zucker. * Die Hard 2 de Renny Harlin * El rey de Nueva York * Europa Europa * La Historia Sin Fin 2: El siguiente capítulo * Tremors * Tiro al Blanco * Dificil de Matar de Steven Seagal. * Niño Problema * Clase de 1999 * Los 2 Jakes de Jack Nicholson. * Fuerza Delta 2 de Aaron Norris. * Los Supersonicos, la película * Patoaventuras,el tesoro de la lampara perdida de Walt Disney. * Revenge de Tony Scott. * Días de trueno de Tony Scott. * DarkMan de Sam Raimi. * Edward Scissorhands de Tim Burton. * Total Recall de Paul Verhoeven. * Air America de Roger Spottiswoode. * La noche de los muertos vivientes de Tom Savini. * Mujer Bonita de Garry Marshall. * RoboCop 2 de Irvin Kershner. * Cry-Baby de John Waters. * Presunto inocente de Alan J. Pakula. * Corazón salvaje de David Lynch. * El Ladrón del Arcoiris de Alejandro Jodorowsky. * Chucky,el muñeco diabolico 2 * Mi Pobre Angelito * Las Tortugas Ninja. * Libertad para Morir. * Bernardo y Bianca en Cagurolandia de Walt Disney. * Nikita de Luc Besson * Leatherface: Texas Chainsaw Massacre III 1991 * Terminator 2: El juicio final de James Cameron. * El silencio de los corderos * Thelma & Louise de Ridley Scott. * JFK de Oliver Stone. * Robin Hood, príncipe de los ladrones * The Doors de Oliver Stone. * Point Break de Kathryn Bigelow. * Cabo de Miedo de Martin Scorsese. ** La bella y la bestia de Walt Disney. ** Hook de Steven Spielberg. ** Chucky,el muñeco diabolico 3 de Jack Bender. ** Mi Idaho Privado de Gus Van Sant. ** El último boy scout de Tony Scott. ** Buscando Justicia ** Doble impacto ** Hot Shots! ** Billy Bathgate ** Bill & Ted's Bogus Journey ** La Muerte de Freddy,Pesadilla Final ** El Regreso a la laguna azul ** Fievel va al Oeste ** Félix, el gato: la película ** Madame Bovary ** Frankie & Johnny ** Ghoulies 3 ** Critters 3 ** Niño problema 2 ** Mannequin 2 ** Asalto a Beverly Hills ** Scanners 2 ** Kickboxer 2 ** Las Tortugas Ninja 2 ** Rover Dangerfield ** En la Cama con Madonna ** Street Hitz 1992 * Reservoir Dogs de Quentin Tarantino. * 1492: la conquista del paraíso de Ridley Scott. * The Bodyguard de Whitney Houston. * Drácula de Bram Stoker de Francis Ford Coppola. * Sin Perdón de Clint Eastwood. * Soldado Universal de Roland Emmerich. * Instinto Básico de Paul Verhoeven. * La ciudad de la alegría. * Algunos hombres buenos de Rob Reiner. * Batman Regresa de Tim Burton. * El ejército de las tinieblas de Sam Raimi. * Perversa Luna de Miel de Roman Polanski. * Lethal Weapon 3 de Richard Donner. * ''El mariachi de Robert Rodriguez. ** ''Beethoven. ** Aladdín de Walt Disney. ** Mighty Ducks,Los Campeones de Walt Disney. ** Kickboxer 3 ** Cariño,he agradado al niño ** Scanners 3 ** Evil Toons ** Doctor Mordrid ** FernGully: Las Aventuras de Zak y Crysta ** El mundo segun Wayne ** Chaplin ** Mi Pobre Angelito 2 ** Cambio de Habito ** Alerta máxima de Andrew Davis. ** ''Alien³ de David Fincher. ** ''Braindead de Peter Jackson. ** Malcolm X de Spike Lee. ** Juego de patriotas de Phillip Noyce. ** Aventuras en la ciudad de los dinosaurios ** Raising Cain de Brian de Palma. 1993 * La lista de Schindler de Steven Spielberg. * Jurassic Park de Steven Spielberg. * Philadelphia de Jonathan Demme. * La edad de la inocencia de Martin Scorsese. * El fugitivo de Andrew Davis. * Blanco Humano de John Woo. * Una proposición indecente de Adrian Lyne. * ¡Viven! de Frank Marshall. * Carlito's Way de Brian de Palma. * The Firm de Sydney Pollack. * El hombre sin rostro de Mel Gibson. * Las aventuras de Huckleberry Finn de Stephen Sommers. * RoboCop 3. * El buen hijo. * Maximo Riesgo. * El Ultimo Gran Heroe. * Sliver de Phillip Noyce. * What's Love Got To Do With It. * Ganar o Morir. ** Super Mario Bros. ** Liberen a Willy. ** Beethoven 2. ** Nuestra pandilla. ** El extraño mundo de Jack de Tim Burton ** Demolition Man. ** Hot Shots! Part Deux. ** Made in America. ** True Romance de Tony Scott. ** Kalifornia de Dominic Sena. ** Viernes 13-Parte 9 ** En la línea de fuego de Wolfgang Petersen. ** Cool Runnings. ** Cambio de Habito 2. ** El Mundo Segun Wayne 2. ** Boxing Helena. ** Batman,la mascara de la fantasma. ** The Satan Killer. ** Double Threat. ** Judgement Night. ** Volviendo a casa - Una aventura increíble de Walt Disney. ** Prehysteria!. ** Persecución mortal. ** '' En el corazón de la jungla'' de Luis Llosa. ** El Cuerpo del Delito. ** Las Tortugas Ninja 3. ** La Fuga. ** Malice ** El jardín secreto. ** Tom y Jerry, la película. ** Rex,un dinosaurio en nueva york. 1994 * Pulp Fiction de Quentin Tarantino. * Forrest Gump de Robert Zemeckis. * Mentiras Verdaderas de James Cameron. * El Cuervo * Speed. * Timecop de Peter Hyams. * Léon de Luc Besson. * Sueño de Libertad de Frank Darabont. * Asesinos por Naturaleza de Oliver Stone. * Karate Kid 4,La Nueva Aventura. * Tonto y retonto (En España "Dos tontos muy tontos"). * Ed Wood de Tim Burton. ** El Rey León de Disney. ** Los Picapiedras ** La Máscara. ** Lassie. ** Ace Ventura. ** Río salvaje. ** Frankenstein de Mary Shelley. ** Lobo. ** El especialista de Luis Llosa. ** La Historia Sin Fin 3. ** La Nueva Pesadilla de Wes Craven. ** Entrevista con el vampiro de Neil Jordan. ** El cliente de Joel Schumacher. ** Criaturas celestiales de Peter Jackson. ** El especialista de Luis Llosa. ** Don Juan DeMarco de Jeremy Leven. ** Peligro inminente de Phillip Noyce. ** Mujercitas. ** Death Wish 5. ** Ricky Ricon. ** Scanner Cop. ** El Color de la noche. ** Mighty Ducks,los campeones 2 de Walt Disney. ** Prehysteria 2. ** Ghoulies 4 ** Clase de 1999 Parte 2. ** Kickboxer 4 ** Yogi el oso de Pascua ** Scooby Doo en noches de Arabia. ** Pie Pequeño 2 en Busca del Valle Encantado II: Aventuras en el Gran Valle. 1995 * Goldeneye de Martin Campbell. * Seven de David Fincher. * Braveheart de Mel Gibson. * Pena de Muerte de Tim Robbins. * Batman Forever. * Bad Boys de Michael Bay. * Apolo 13 de Ron Howard. * Desperado de Robert Rodriguez. * Los puentes de Madison de Clint Eastwood. ** Toy Story de Walt Disney. ** Pocahontas de Walt Disney. ** Casper. ** Días extraños. ** Balto. ** Halloween: la maldición de Michael Myers. ** Doble de Amor. ** Teodoro Rex. ** Heat. ** Marea roja de Tony Scott. ** Muerte súbita. ** Mortal Kombat. ** Power Rangers, la película. ** Asesinos. ** La Red. ** Fluke. ** The Texas Chainsaw Massacre: The New Generation. ** Especies. ** Rob Roy. ** Kids. ** Congo. ** Juez Dredd de Danny Cannon. ** Prehysteria 3. ** Kickboxer 5 ** Aladdín y el rey de los ladrones ** Gárgolas:Los Héroes Despiertan. ** Goofy, la película. ** Scanners: The Showdown. ** Pie Pequeño en Busca del Valle Encantado III: La Fuente de la Vida. ** Niño Problema 3. ** Napoleón. ** Volviendo a casa 2,perdidos en san francisco de Walt Disney. 1996 * Independence Day de Roland Emmerich. * El paciente inglés * Misión: Imposible de Brian De Palma. * Marcianos al Ataque de Tim Burton. * La Roca de Michael Bay. * Scream de Wes Craven. * La Nueva Jaula de las locas * From Dusk Till Dawn de Robert Rodriguez. * Romeo + Julieta de Baz Luhrmann. * Íntimo y personal * 101 Dalmatas ** Escape de los angeles de John Carpenter. ** El jorobado de Notre Dame de Walt Disney. ** Space Jam. ** Harriet,la espia ** Crash ** Proyecto: ALF ** Evita ** Bound ** Sleepers ** Bámbola ** A Time to Kill ** Luz de Día ** Fargo ** El Cuervo 2 ** American Buffalo ** Eraser ** Jerry Maguire ** Todos los perros van al cielo 2 ** Trainspotting ** Fled,corre por tu vida ** Tremors 2 ** Pie Pequeño en Busca del Valle Encantado IV: Viaje a la Tierra de las Brumas. 1997 * Titanic de James Cameron. * Hombres de Negro de Lowell Cunningham. * Full Monty de Peter Cattaneo. * Mejor... imposible de James L. Brooks. * La teniente O'Neil de Ridley Scott. * Amistad de Steven Spielberg. * El mundo perdido:Jurassic Park 2 de Steven Spielberg. * Alien: Resurrección * Starship Troopers de Paul Verhoeven. * Face/Off de John Woo. * Con Air de Simon West. * Scream 2 de Wes Craven. * Lolita de Adrian Lyne. * Anaconda de Luis Llosa. * Se lo que hicieron el verano pasado ** Hércules de Walt Disney. ** Jackie Brown de Quentin Tarantino. ** El quinto elemento de Luc Besson. ** Boogie Nights de Paul Thomas Anderson. ** Carretera perdida de David Lynch. ** Poder absoluto de Clint Eastwood. ** The Devil's Advocate ** Mentiroso, Mentiroso ** Anastasia ** Funny Games ** Air Force One de Wolfgang Petersen. ** L.A. Confidential ** El Chacal ** Donnie Brasco ** Jugando con la muerte ** Selena ** No Hay Rastro ** Cariño,nos hemos encogido nosotros mismos' de Rick Moranis ** La Pequeña Tostadora al Rescate 1998 * La vida es bella de Roberto Benigni. * Salvar al Soldado Ryan de Steven Spielberg. * Historia de America X * La máscara del Zorro de Martin Campbell. * Godzilla de Roland Emmerich. * Armageddon de Michael Bay. * The Faculty de Robert Rodriguez. * Lethal Weapon 4 ** Bichos, una aventura en miniatura de Walt Disney. ** Mulan de Walt Disney. ** El príncipe de Egipto. ** Especies 2. ** El gran Lebowski. ** Impacto profundo ** Una Pareja Explosiva ** Los Expedientes Secretos X-Combate al futuro ** Scooby-Doo en la Isla de los Zombies ** Legionario ** Dark City ** Buffalo '66 ** Babe: Pig in the City ** Ronin ** Halloween H20: 20 años después ** Lock, Stock and Two Smoking Barrels. ** Antz. ** La Espada Mágica. ** Pequeños guerreros de Joe Dante. ** El Hombre de la mascara de hierro. ** La delgada línea roja. ** Leyenda urbana. ** Los Ultimos dias del disco. ** Star Trek IX: insurrección. ** La novia de Chucky. ** BASEketball ** Doña Bárbara. ** Dr. Dolittle. ** Pánico y locura en las vegas. ** El rey león II ** Pocahontas II ** Todavía sé lo que hicieron el verano pasado ** Happiness. ** Bulworth. ** El mundo mágico de Bella. ** Psicosis de Gus van Sant. ** 101 Dálmatas de vacaciones. ** Rodolfo el reno de la nariz roja. ** Rusty,El Gran Rescate. ** Mel. ** Ferngully 2. ** Pi. ** La Navidad de todos los perros. ** Slappy y los sucios. ** La Pequeña Tostadora va a Marte. 1999 * Star Wars Episodio I: La amenaza fantasma de George Lucas. * Matrix de Larry y Andy Wachowski. * El show de Truman * 10 cosas que odio de ti * El Guerrero numero 13 * Carrie 2:la ira * Todo sobre mi madre de Pedro Almodóvar. * American Beauty de Sam Mendes. * La Momia. * The Sixth Sense. * Tarzán de Walt Disney * Toy Story 2 * Inspector Gadget * Stuart Little * Juana de Arco * End of Days * Astérix y Obélix contra César * El hombre bicentenario * South Park: Bigger Longer & Uncut * 8mm * Payback * Soldado Universal,el regreso. * From Dusk Till Dawn 2: Texas Blood Money. * From Dusk till Dawn 3: The Hangman's Daughter. * Fight Club de David Fincher. * Sleepy Hollow de Tim Burton. * Vidas al limite de Martin Scorsese. * Sexo, pudor y lágrimas de Antonio Serrano. * Eyes Wide Shut de Stanley Kubrick. * American Pie de Paul Weitz. * Pokémon, la película * The Blair Witch Project * Beowulf * Godzilla 2000 * Estigma * Detroit Rock City Referencias Categoría:Historia del cine Categoría:Años 1990 ar:ملحق:قائمة الأفلام الأمريكية في التسعينات en:1990s in film nl:Lijst van films (1990-1999) pt:Cinema da década de 1990 sq:Vitet 1990 në film uk:1990-ті у кіно